Advances in our understanding and treatment of childhood respiratory disorders have been limited by a lack of insight into basic mechanisms of disease and the development of novel therapeutic strategies. The purpose of this program is to provide rigorous multi-disciplinary training for academically-oriented pediatricians interested in childhood lung diseases. This proposal is a renewal of the NIH Training Program in Pediatric Lung Disease at the University of Colorado School of Medicine, and represents the continuation of a well-established program that has existed since 1988. This current proposal has been expanded to represent the evolution of our training program and to reflect our highly interactive, multi-disciplinary faculty. Strengths of this program include benefits derived from the integration of extensive resources of two collaborating hospitals (The Children's Hospital (TCH) and National Jewish Medical and Research Center (NJMRC)) and five research units at the NJMRC and the UCHSC campus (Developmental Lung Biology Laboratory, Pediatric Heart Lung Center Laboratory, the Perinatal Research Facility, and the Cardiovascular Pulmonary Laboratories). These resources are combined into a versatile training environment for both basic and applied research. Faculty in this program include the PIs of 2 PPGs, 2 SCORs, a Therapeutic Development Center Award in Cystic Fibrosis, an NIH Clinical Research Center Grant, and several individual awards that address basic, applied and clinical research questions in the area of pulmonary biology. Collaborations between laboratory and clinical investigators are a major strength of this proposal, enhancing interactions between scientists and clinicians from diverse backgrounds and encouraging "bench to bedside" approaches to pediatric lung disease. All participants in the training program are full-time academic faculty, and include pediatric pulmonary and critical care physician- investigators, along with several basic (PhD) and other scientists from throughout UCHSC. The most promising individuals with clearly defined academical goals are selected from candidates within our pediatric pulmonary, critical care and neonatology fellowship training programs. After a clinical year of training (funded from other sources), laboratory or clinical research experience is provided under the direct mentorship of a senior investigator. Structured course work in statistics, molecular biology, cell physiology, ethics, and other areas are provided to the trainees. Review of fellows' progress is closely monitored by the head of the training grant, fellowship directors, their laboratory mentor and special advisors to the program.